tgcraftfandomcom-20200215-history
New Nazar
New Nazar is a small village situated in the North-western region of the main continent of Silea Ravni, close to the territories of the Free City of Laplace, the Sand People and the Hunter's Lodge. Mostly an agrarian community, it thrived on the export of fruits (specifically oranges) and vegetables early on in its lifespan, later enriching itself on its plentiful coal and gravel. After the NNAA and the building of the tower that contained the portal to the capital, and the construction of the desert rail lines connecting New Nazar with Laplace, trade began to blossom. The micronation's surroundings have also attracted some magic practitioners. Although a de facto autocratic microstate, New Nazar was considered a highly autonomous colony of the House of the Red Sun, as stipulated in the New Nazar-Argiel Agreement. History Foundation and first steps Living out his days as a humble citrus farmer in the hills, one day 3spurr discovered what appeared to be a large, abandoned monastery, lying in an adjacent valley. Then the player anglebeast, up to this point a nomad, stumbled upon the farmer, and together they scouted the surroundings. They contacted Machirel, leader of the nearby nation of Laplace, to help survey the area, where they found the remnants of defensive walls, along with massive veins of coal. The untapped resources, infrastructure, and the natural defense of the hills made the area an incredible place to live. These desirable factors meant that a town founded here would be an incredible ally to the Laplaceans, so Machirel gave his word: if a town would be built here, it would have Laplace's full protection. And so, on that day, they founded New Nazar, a small, peaceful village in the hills so fortunate, it seems to be almost blessed by the gods. Shortly, the village welcomed new inhabitants, and started a sustained growth in both size and production. Rumor has it they were building a glass dome, ordered by the Mayor, who harbored a mild distaste towards sunlight. The New Nazar-Argiel Agreement (or NNAA) According to external sources, several members of Argiel and a monk from the Convent, led by the scientist Belus Medan, reached New Nazar one afternoon. The heavily armored visitors, dismayed at the treatment Nazareans gave to chickens, and looking to expand their sphere of influence, started an aggresive diplomatic effort in order to bring New Nazar into their domain. After several rounds of tense negotiations, both sides reached a common ground, and the New Nazar-Argiel Agreement Pact was signed. It established New Nazar as an untaxed colony with a high degree of independence, New Nazar having been commissioned with the labor of building and forbidden from developing a poultry industry in order to adhere to the main principles of the Holy Scriptures of Gaidys and the state religion. Despite this, adherence to the Faith of Gaidys was scarcely enforced New Nazar, allowing the small nation to retain its "freedom of cult", as it were. Later History As the world of Sileas Ravni began to fade and the era dragged to an end, with the slow collapse of the House of the Red Sun and the resulting isolation of the decaying microstates, 3spurr began to grow demented. He declared himself Emperor, began work on a series of walls to protect the micronation from enemies long gone and faded, and began to construct an artificial lake in the hills. The Emperor also began to travel and survey the dying world, walking through the ruins of a great many abandoned cities. When 3spurr arrived in Argiel, the capital, to find it utterly lifeless, he hid the last remaining copies of the Holy Scriptures within the famous statue of the chicken. Thus, the last evidence of Faith of Gaidys shall be preserved in peace and silence until the day when the world of /tg/craft is reborn, when sentient life once again rises to leave its mark on an empty universe. The Faith shall live on. Forevermore.Category:Country Category:Current Category:Town Category:Lore